


Tackle

by DracoGinny5ever



Category: American football - Fandom, Cam Newton - Fandom, Carolina Panthers - Fandom, Luke Kuechly - Fandom, NFL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoGinny5ever/pseuds/DracoGinny5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started months ago, at the Pro Bowl in Hawaii to be exact.  Two weeks of working together closely, sticking closely together during the endless autograph sessions that Luke loathed and Cam thrived in.  Secretly observing and closely discussing the techniques of the friends they’d made who would nevertheless become their competition once more after the season started.  Two weeks of candid and unavoidable closeness spent together under that hot Hawaiian sun that grew, despite their best efforts, something that might otherwise have remained buried. </p>
<p>Something that should have remained buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tackle

It had started months ago, at the Pro Bowl in Hawaii to be exact.  Two weeks of working together closely, sticking closely together during the endless autograph sessions that Luke loathed and Cam thrived in.  Secretly observing and closely discussing the techniques of the friends they’d made who would nevertheless become their competition once more after the season started.  Two weeks of candid and unavoidable closeness spent together under that hot Hawaiian sun that grew, despite their best efforts, something that might otherwise have remained buried.   
   
Something that should have remained buried.   
  
They laughed about it now.  How neither of them, in the beginning had known what to make of it.  How Luke, unable to keep his eyes off Cam in the locker room after a particularly fierce practice, had let his eyes linger a little too long in a place he really shouldn’t have been looking at in the first place.  How Cam, who had been sneaking peeks at Luke’s emerald eyes more than he cared to admit, had finally caught them…staring right at his package.    
  
Cam was the first to admit he had overreacted.    
  
 _“You got a fuckin’ problem, man?”_   He had said.  _“You got a fuckin’ problem?”_

  
Not wanting to cause too much of a scene in front of the other athletes, the two men agreed to settle things in Luke’s hotel room later.  

  
_“Settle things.”_

  
It was, in their defense, an argument that began earnestly.  They discussed how they were feeling and Luke apologized profusely for what had happened in the locker room.  Cam grudgingly accepted his apology and joked that there were worse things Luke could have been looking at with those beautiful eyes.

  
_Beautiful eyes?_

  
And suddenly Luke was the one who felt uncomfortable.  Who did he think he was?  What right did Cam Fucking Newton think he had, saying things like that?  

  
Then things got heated.  

  
Denial.  Accusations.  

  
_We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t been looking at my package._

  
They were in each others' face now.  Shouting.  Yelling.  Gesturing with their hands.

  
Things got more heated.

  
In an effort to distance himself from the situation, Cam put a hand on Luke’s chest.  

  
To be fair, it did shut them both up.  Luke, because he liked the feel of Cam’s hand on his body.  Cam, because he liked the feel of Luke’s body, period.  

  
And though at that moment, their argument was officially over, it was the beginning of an entirely new type of drama unfolding between them.  Because the next morning they woke up, sore and in each others’ arms, Cam’s body weak and Luke’s perfect hair disheveled.  Neither of them sure what the hell they had just done with each other, nor what perverse thought had inspired them to do it.  Certain only that they had ignited something within themselves that could not be extinguished.  Something strange.  Something beautiful.  Something secret.  Something they took with them all the way across the Pacific, and guarded ferociously against the increased scrutiny that faced them in their hometown.  

  
_Riverboat Ron would surely flip his shit over this._      

  
And, if they weren’t careful, so would the NFL.    
  



End file.
